


Just a thoughtful wish (no one to love today renamed)

by Eevee_bee



Category: Ssl, Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_bee/pseuds/Eevee_bee
Summary: Sorry it's my first only sso based story.





	Just a thoughtful wish (no one to love today renamed)

Linda waited outside the stables with Meteor. She was waiting for Lisa to get here. It was the first time the 2 got time with each other since Lisa started playing guitar more often and Linda was studying even more for soul rider and extra school purposes.

"Alex hang on your shirts riding up" a voice Linda knew all to well, surprising though Anne supposedly hated Alex's guts.

"Hush someone will hear you do you wanna get caught?" Another voice responded with question hinted in her voice and a pinch of fear.

"I'm helping you out"

"Thanks babe but I got it" Alex said, babe? Are they dating? Should I leave? Thoughts were buzzing in Linda's mind. Gosh, Lisa needs to hurry up getting here and go on this ride with her.

"I'm here and...umm Linda? You ok?" Lisa said she looked a little concerned and kinda amused by Linda's face, her eyes wide and Lisa just laughed. " Shut up Lisa and listen, " 

"Babe I'm telling you I'm ok." Alex said but clearly not convincing enough for Anne

"Alex I'm just trying to help after all you have been working on machines all day, plus I want to go out before I leave for france. You know I have a competition to do." Anne had a smile on her voice and Linda and Lisa both knew, this was gonna be bad for them if Anne's parents found out or Alex's dad.

" should we come out"? Lisa asked, surely Alex and Anne knew they where there? But at Linda's silence she walked past her and opened the door to the feed storage. "Alright you to come out and tell us about this relationship you have been hiding from us hmm? And while we're at it tells us how long it's been going on cuz, I'm nosey and I wanna know." Lisa said causing the to girls in front of her to pull apart and pretend they where arguing, unfortunately they knew Lisa could see through it. Anne sighed and said.

"Might as well Alex, they know"

"Yea I guess" Alex relaxed from pretending but her arm was tense still.

"H-hi" Linda said and she stepped out from behind the newly opened door.

"Hi" Anne sighed "we got caught like you thought love, I'm sorry" Anne said. She looked at Alex and hugged her. Alex looked at her and smiled knowing Anne really did feel bad about not hiding in the feed room and in the tack room, honestly though Alex knew they would get caught. It's the tack room the one room every rider visits to get there tack still Alex agreed. She said to Anne "let's just tell them."

Lisa was not as amused as Alex and Anne seemed as they stayed in there hugged position. "You to gonna tell us what's going on or do we have to force it out of you?" She said

" Wait, not answering was an option? "

"No not really Alex"

The four of them sat on a bag back in a excluded part of the stables and Linda and Lisa sat quietly on their bales and Anne sat on Alex's lap. "Alright, I'm ready to hear this" Lisa said. Linda was quiet. She wanted a secret romance to but she would never say it to lisa, after all who tells there crush about there romance wishes anyway?


End file.
